Fate of a Prince- SONADOW
by sofisanveg
Summary: Sonic is send to a special mission, being a knight of the king he is sent to rescue someone. When his journey is accomplished he finally notices that he loves the person that he had always known but never had met in person. really bad summary I know but please read, btw SONADOW don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Fate of a Prince  
>Chapter 1 –The Mission<p>

Slash! Slash! Slash! Again, again, and again, the sound of the whip against his back; dreadful pain caused by the severe punishment; Yells and cries of the creature owned by the night, red and black, blood and pain. A hedgehog. Ebony fur, mixed with bright red stripes, and crimson eyes, but there exist an extra red in this scene, blood. A long time ago these were the events that occurred, a time where castles were the homes of kings, and knights, where battles were fight for power, and also when the pain and the consequences were worst. An ebony creature, his hands hanging over his head in different directions, both wrist chained to two different walls, his whole body lack of any strength was dependent of such chains to stay on his feet, sweat flowed down his quills, the agony was dreadful. But, what he had done to won this kind of treatment? Simple, the fact of his true being, the fact of being someone important for the enemy, a prince, which had been captured…

***

It's been 17 years since the fastest thing alive had born, a common –okay uncommon- child born between noble people (luckily) seventeen-year-old hedgehog, azure fur and emerald orbs, peach arms and abdomen, by now a great knight –Well not that great- Sonic The Hedgehog, his name was; By this time he is officially a knight but, a beginner. His skills with the blade were magnificent, his techniques on battles were great, but he was missing something… a purpose. What is knight without a purpose? No a knight, just a man with a blade in hand.

It's a common day in the castle of Dalibor, a great country ruled by King Jurian; the sun at the top of the sky, the wind carrying the voices of birds, children laughing and playing. Sonic is been in the training room for 5 hours already; The sweat flows down his brow, he finds himself panting of the exhaustion. The emerald-eyed hedgehog had been using his blade against the training figures, practicing his techniques and final attacks, the sun is right at the top of the firmament, it should be midday. His responsibilities as an official knight of the king will start at any moment; the knight took his sharp and perilous sword, its friend and weapon, in its peculiar sheath. Sonic's tutor and protector told him to meet him right at midday in the principal room, the blue hedgehog was about to take his way out of the training room, he was curios about what his trainer wanted, what could it be? What is so important? Sonic questioned in his mind. The blue creature walking on the many corridors of the castle, to the right, two left and straight; the huge door for entering to the principal room right in front of him, decorated with red and gold, with King Jurian's symbol: red and black forming a flame, representing the blaze created by the sun and the darkness of the night.

The hedgehog by the name of Sonic entered into the room, as he expected, his protector was there, patiently waiting for him, it was obvious that he already waited for some time, his face told that he was a lit piss for the late appearance of his student. He was a red echidna, purple-eyed, a great master of the battle axes, with magnificent abilities in fights hand to hand, and one of the greatest warriors in all the king's army, also protector and trained of the teenager hedgehog, Knuckles. The red being took care of Sonic when his parents died, Sonic just 5 years old was alone, until the echidna came and taught him the art of the blade and the honor of a real knight, but our great blue hero still needs to learn some things in life.

"You're late, Sonic" the red echidna exclaimed with a cold and a little upset voice.

"My pardons, Sir, the time pass fast when I'm training"  
>"We'll discuss later your punctuality, I'm here to talk about something more important than that, but I'm not sure if you are ready for this kind of mission" Now Sonic wanted very badly to know what was all these things about, what mission was Sir Knuckles talking about? Why he didn't think Sonic was ready for it? After all, the same echidna taught him how to fight and be precise in every movement he made.<p>

"Whatever you are talking about I'm ready for it" responded the hedgehog to his teacher and almost second father for him "obviously I'll be grateful if you told me what is all this about, for sure" Sonic smirked in a fun way.

"Well…" started Knuckles debuting if tell him or not, finally he decided "the king wants my strongest warrior for a special task, in any other case I would be the one carrying with these kind of operations, but by the time the enemy is putting all his forces against us and I can't put in danger the whole country if I left my position in this war"

"So… there is a mission that you can't do, but the King Jurian really wants to put it on work, but you can't do it because you would put in danger our complete strategies of battle? Tell me of I'm right" Sonic questioned to Sir Knuckles.

"You caught it fast, yes, but the mission is not as simple as its sound, the most important being for the king is in danger right now and needs the help of someone capable to save him, so I need to know if you would be able to hold this duty without any mistakes made in your way" said the echidna to his apprentice.

"Okay, let me see of I get it… someone important to the king was kidnapped by the enemy and you want me to save whoever this is… right?" asked the azure hedgehog like a kid; After that comment and the childish attitude of the young hedgehog, the guardian was getting annoyed, he though Sonic wasn't taking it seriously.

"You know, I don't think you are ready for this, you are just acting like a child, I better tell one of the others" Knuckles frowned, and started walking away the room.

"Oh c'mon…" started Sonic "eh…my pardons sir, I'll take it seriously" the blue creature apologized with the red echidna, taking a serene and mature position.

"…Fine, the prince was captured by King Jurian's greatest nemesis," said the red knight.

"W-What? Prince Shadow was captured?" questioned Sonic more for himself than for the guardian "In that case Sir I'll be in my way the most quickly possible, I just need the location where the prince is found right now, and he will be in his home sooner than you could imagine" The echidna looked at the hedgehog for a pair of seconds hesitating about his decision, but he finally decided to let his young pupil go to this mission, in his heart he knew the hedgehog was the indicated to rescue the youngest member of the royal family –only son of the king- but he also had a deep feeling that problems would come and they would not be an easy challenge to defeat, but Knuckles didn't have any other option, the only thing he could do was trust in his apprentice.

"You can find him in Dabaron's castle dungeons, if you don't knew it, Dabaron's castle is the enemies location and property, you would have to take the pad through the dark forest to find this palace; It has a great defense is a magnificent fortress and they would never have any mercy for you, so you have to be careful and be sure any mistakes are made. Always know I'm with you, Sonic, not as your professor but as your friend and family, now go and save the prince" The blue knight was completely aware of the words of his friend and he knew he trusted in him, Sonic didn't want to deserve the warrior that raised him, so now this was personal.

"Thank you, Knuckles, I wont deserve you be sure about it" the hedgehog didn't let the echidna say any more words –he didn't have, anyways- a blue bur was the last symbol of the hedgehog the rubicund knight saw, his little like-brother had grow and now was a man –that still need to learn more- and now the hedgehog was on his way for saving the only future heir of the throne.

***  
>It was dark everywhere, the pain was still there, now everything he could hear was distorted, and his view now was blurry, he was about to pass out, he couldn't take it any longer, it was too many agony for him; yet he still fight for being free.<p>

"Don't worry my darling, prince, I'm sure your father will come sooner or later, but before that happens I would want to have some fun with you" a cold and dark voice sounded, Shadow didn't know who it was, but he didn't really care, he just wanted to get out of such place; one more lash, the whip was once more over his back, the crimson-eyed hedgehog felt from his feet –almost, half of his body was carried by the chains- one more hit, but this time on his abdomen, and a last one on his head, and there is when the dark prince lost consciousness.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for making you wait so much and thank you for the reviews , please I'm out of ideas so feel free to give me some ideas please, hope you enjoy chapter two.

* * *

><p><strong>Found<strong>

It didn't took long for the blue blur to arrive to the dark forest. 'It's dark' though Sonic, 'very dark.'

The trees extended like they wanted to reach the skies; the thick branches were full of dark green leaves and the sun barely got through the huge vegetation. The place seemed to have no end.

Sonic continued through the mysterious woods. After all he didn't come here just to watch, he had to get through.

The cobalt hedgehog checked that nothing had been forgotten. Beforehand the blue creature had made a little visit to his little home, where knuckles and him lived. It had been a short visits, yes, but necessary. You can't go around saving princes without preparing properly.

Sonic had gotten some water and bread, some clothing -that served him when the wether was cold- he even got some bandages an a home-made medicine. He had sharpened his sword and put on his knight armor. It wasn't much but it was enough for him to reach the obscure kingdom.

"Well here I go"

Darkness. It's all what Shadow has been watching, plain darkness. And he had enough of it already.

The ebony hedgehog started opening his eyes once again, a small amount of light came from a petite window at the top of the cell he was in. His body was tense and the pain was all over him, every move was agonizing. But Shadow the hedgehog was not weak, not at all.

He was one of the most powerful beings in the whole palace if not the world, but when he had gotten captured it happened all by surprise.

_Shadow had been wondering around the palace, the prince had just ended a hardworking training. The hedgehog had been using his chaos energy and trying to conceal new forms of manipulating chaos, it wasn't easy._

_Almost all of his forces had been drained but he still could fight in a proper way. He was at the edge of the castle's land unaware that someone else was watching him at the moment. Until he got ambushed._

_strange black creatures got to him, they attacked from all kind of ways possible. They were tall, with long black claws and talon like hands. Spikes cover them all and they had yellow sharp disgusting teeth._

_The attack had gotten Shadow by surprise but he still fought. Even though he hadn't expect it, his fast reflexes helped him block some of the sharp claws and teeth of the creatures._

_The broad long sword that Shadow possessed was clashing and crashing against every single creature that approached his master, making a disgusting sound every time it got through flesh._

_But not even the most powerful being in the universe could have won this battle if he had just been one and had been tired out beforehand, so that's what happened._

_A single opening, just one. That's all what it took. When Shadow was preventing one of the more broader creatures from cutting his head off, a smaller one was sneaking behind him without making any sound at all. Struggling to keep the huge creature away from him Shadow didn't have time to stop the sharp claws that got right through the side of his body. The huge beast lost its head but the smaller one had made a strike, the strike that had made Shadow fall on his knees and black out._

It all had happened like that, and know Shadow didn't know where he was or how much time had passed. All what he knew is that he was in danger and needed to get out of that place. His body was limp, all of it hanging from two cuffs that kept him half-standing. So he couldn't even rest properly. His wrist here hurting and his head spinning, this was serious. But there was something that his captor didn't do well, just a single mistake... There was a spark of Chaos energy nearby.

It was quiet, there was no sound of any living being around with the exception of the big blue hedgehog that was looking for a obscure looking castle.

At the beginning of his journey he entered the forest and was find with it but the soundless place made him uneasy. It had been around six hours since he entered and night was approaching fast, faster than usual. The cracks of the branches and leaves that got destroyed every time Sonic took a step were heard everywhere.

He knew he was close to the castle, he could feel it. The darkness increasing with every step he took, until he actually saw the huge stonewalls rise to the skies.

The black creatures were guarding the entrance to the infernal fortress, it wouldn't be easy to enter...

"Ugh" exclaimed Shadow " chaos... Control" and in a flash he was gone.

Sonic decided to wait until the sun went down to go inside. It would make his mission easier, the blue hedgehog started looking for a place to spend some time hidden from the disgusting druls, the creatures that guarded the dark kingdom.

Suddenly he heard a faint sound.

Instantly, the blue knight took a defensive stand, prepared to encounter any kind of danger.

He started walking silently, searching for the danger, until he saw him. The one that he had been looking for this whole time, the prince, Shadow.

Sonic dropped his sword and it fell with a thud.

"My... My prince" said Sonic breathlessly.

"Ugh" Shadow had landed on his back and know was looking up to see who was calling for him. " Sir S-Sonic, what are you doing here?" Shadow tried to stand by himself just to be on the floor once again. The blue knight finally coming to his senses ran towards his majesty to help him.

"What happened to you, your majesty" asked Sonic politely, getting a hold of the prince, just to the second one to groan in pain.

"I'll explain later, we have to..ugh...go, before they notice...nngh...I'm gone" taking in what the prince said Sonic, looking at the stage the royal was in, decided to take this in his hands.

"Then let's take you out of here, my prince" Sonic took Shadow in his arms and prepared to run.

"What are you doing?" Asked a surprised Shadow "I can perfectly-" " With all respect your majesty, you can't" and started running.

They came to a stop, out of the dark forest but Sonic hadn't considered on how serious Shadow's wounds were and how that little top-speed run had affected him.

Coming to a less dark forest, even if it was getting late, Sonic stopped near a cave he already knew. The knight was about to enter the cave but freezes in the spot when he started to feel a warm liquid on one of his gloves. Blood.

The prince was bleeding and he didn't even notice. Sonic, alarming because of the state his majesty was on, entered quickly the cave so he could check and treat Shadow's wounds.

"Shadow!... I mean, prince. How come you didn't tell me you were bleeding?!" Exclaimed the worried knight.

"I'm fine, I didn't need you to know" said the prince weakly. "Besides, no one should see me in this shape, it's shameful"

"Nonsense, you need to get treated" said Sonic "and that is what I'm doing right know. So with all respect you majesty, would you let me take your clothing off so I can see how bad are your wounds" he asked.

"But that's not necessary, I'm totally... Agh!" Yelped the prince when Sonic tried to put him in a better position.

"Yeah you are not alright" this would be a long night.


End file.
